Standing in the way of control
by Faniicat
Summary: Sirius e Regulus foram opostos desde o princípio. O renegado e a menina dos olhos da mui nobre e antiga Casa dos Black. Quem poderia dizer que no final, ambos acabariam do mesmo modo.' Oneshot. R&R, please.


**Standing in the way of control**

-

_Your back's against the wall  
There's no-one home to call  
You're forgetting who you are  
You can't stop crying  
It's part not giving in  
And part trusting your friends  
You do it all again  
And I'm not lying_

_Standing in the way of control  
You live your life  
Survive the only way that you know_

-

Eles acabaram do mesmo modo. Irônico pensar nisso sob esta ótica.

Sirius e Regulus foram opostos desde o princípio. O renegado e a menina dos olhos da mui nobre e antiga Casa dos Black. Quem poderia dizer que no final, ambos acabariam do mesmo modo.

Sem sanidade, sem amor, sem família, sem nada além da perda e da morte.

-

**(Cena 1)**

De volta àquele tempo, quando Sirius Black era apenas uma criança, as coisas não eram tão diferentes assim. Os Black não eram o que se pode chamar de uma família feliz, com a _querida_ Wallburga sempre gritando, sempre irritada, sempre um poço de delicadeza, _é claro_. Mas era aceitável, porque, afinal, eram os pais dele e Sirius era apenas uma criança.

Então, de repente, havia o doce, doce, doce Regulus Black. Dês do momento do nascimento, Regulus se tornou o menino de ouro dos Black. A mãe não parava de mimar e mostrar a todos quão lindo era seu menininho, e um Sirius de três anos de idade não conseguia entender isso. O que Regulus tinha que ele não tinha? Qual era a grande diferença entre eles afinal? A mãe nunca iria dirigir '_meu lindo menininho_' a Sirius, e mesmo que ele fosse apenas uma criança, ele sabia disso. Sirius observou o irmão, pequeno, vermelho, bochechudo com um chumaço ralo de cabelos negros no topo da cabeça, sem nunca entender porque Regulus era melhor quando ele nem ao menos era bonito.

Não importava, a família não via isso. Até o sempre-frio-até-a-alma (Se é que ele, de fato, possuía uma alma.) Orion Black parecia feliz com Regulus. Sirius chegou perto do bebê, seu irmãozinho mais novo, como Andromeda havia o apresentado, Sirius se perguntou porque. Mas não houve resposta.

Ele tentou. Sirius tentou durante anos que se seguiram a este dia, ganhar seu espaço, mas nada nunca era o suficiente. Ele sempre era o errado, decepcionante vergonha dos Black, enquanto Regulus era a menina dos olhos deles. Até que Sirius desistiu. Havia dor, havia mágoa, e acima de tudo, hávia ódio. E ele só tinha sete anos de idade. Ele nunca seria amado, não é? Então ele também não teria amor a nada. Ele odiava cada um daqueles idiotas, odiava a mãe, por sempre esfregar em sua cara que preferia o mais novo, odiava o pai, por nunca estar presente, odiava a maldita Bellatrix, por ser tão deslumbrante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual a todos os outros, odiava Narcissa, pelo simples fato de se parecer com um anjo quando todos naquela casa eram ruins e odiava Regulus. Odiava Regulus por tirar o que era dele, por aceitar o que eles ofereciam e sempre parecer feliz. Odiava Regulus por viver atrás dele e, ainda que ele soubesse que o irmão só queria agradá-lo, deixá-lo mais e mais irritado a cada segundo. E Sirius Black odiava a si mesmo. Devia haver algo de errado com ele, se ninguém se importava. Sirius odiava até mesmo Andromeda, por ir para Hogwarts e deixá-lo para trás.

Sirius prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais iria chorar por nada, que não se deixaria ser fraco, que se eles não o queriam, ótimo, porque Sirius não os queria também. Escondeu cada pontada de dor quando os presentes do irmão eram sempre melhores, quando os elogios eram sempre sobre Regulus, Regulus e mais Regulos, quando tudo que Sirius fazia era errado, mascarando toda e cada uma delas com uma máscara fria de sarcásmo, ele decidiu que era diferente. Sirius não era um Black, não pertencia aquela Casa. Não queria pertencer.

Gritou com monstro, afastou Andromeda, assustou Narcissa, machucou Regulus, fez Bellatrix rir. Os pais não se importavam, Sirius meramente estava ali. Quem ligava pra isso?

Ninguém. Ninguém ligava. Talvez isso fosse uma mentira.

De qualquer forma, o tempo passou e Sirius se construiu como um homem, mas não como um Black. Rechaçou o irmão por ter sido rechaçado, sem nunca ver que não havia _nada_ que o pudesse tornar mais Black do que simplesmente isto.

-

**(Cena 2)**

Regulus sempre foi muito mais raso. E muito mais complexo.

O menino que sempre se viu preso entre a fome da admiração do irmão mais velho e a necessidade de agradar à todo o resto da família. Se Regulus houvesse sido fiel e honesto consigo mesmo desde o princípio, teria seguido Sirius quando ele saiu de casa em meio à uma tempestade jurando não retornar nunca mais. Teria agarrado o braço dele e o abraçado, não importando quanto o outro tentasse afastá-lo, porque ele sabia que era o que Sirius precisava naquele instante. Teria enfrentado os pais, do início ao fim, porque Sirius era Sirius e, embora não soubesse, ele era o pilar que sustentava a escassa sanidade do mundo de Regulus. No entanto, Regulus não foi criado para ser fiel e honesto.

Então ele aquiesceu, ficou mudo e se tornou apenas um expectador da tortura lenta que foram os anos em que todos eles ainda fingiam ser uma família. Permaneceu no quarto quando a mãe e Sirius tinham as brigas mais violentas, quando sentiu o peito rasgar ao ser rejeitado pelo irmão (E foram muitas vezes.) (Mais do que muitas, foram inúmeras.) (Demorou anos para Regulus compreender que Sirius só estava espelhando a rejeição que ele mesmo sentia.) (Não, a mágoa não sumiu quando ele compreendeu porque.), ele se construiu como um homem se baseando em suas mentiras.

Porque não tinha nada mais no que ele pudesse se basear.

-

**(Cena 3)**

Foram os anos que ficou preso em Azkaban que Sirius usou para violar as memórias dolorosas da infância que ele mantinha firmemente soterradas no fundo da mente. Nestes, que Sirius compreendeu que ele não podia renunciar às suas raízes, que no fundo, talvez fosse uma decepção tão grande quanto sua mãe sempre afirmou, afinal, Sirius havia falhado. Falhou com Bellatrix, tanto quando cedeu pela primeira vez à centelha inegável que havia entre eles, quanto no dia em que disseram adeus. Até então, _sua_ Bella estava morta para ele, a mulher que rastejava na cela da cadeia (e é claro que tinha que ser a cela ao lado da sua) era apenas uma casca vazia e oca, desprovida de toda a essencia que Sirius havia descoberto nela. Bellatrix era louca e, sim, parte dela era má, mas de certa forma, era apenas corrompida. Havia falhado com Regulus também, era difícil admitir. E então Sirius descobriu o sabor rançoso de um fracasso antigo, muito diferente do ódio que alimentava contra o rato do Pettigrew (que um dia ele chamou de amigo.). Sirius podia ter estendido a mão para o irmão, podia ter entendido que a culpa de Sirius ser o renegado dos Black, não era culpa do caçula.

Dizem que as dores do passado são acalentadas pelo bafo dos Dementadores e que é por isso que elas enlouquecem em sua estadia na prisão, Sirius podia ver claramente o porque. Mas ele não enlouqueceria. Em parte, porque não ia desistir tão fácil de acabar com a raça do assassino do seu melhor amigo. Em parte, porque não havia modo de enlouquecer um homem louco.

Mas ele nunca diria a ninguém que os gritos que ecoavam nas paredes de pedra fria durante a noite eram de arrependimento por tudo aquilo que ele nunca disse ao irmão.

(Sirius pensou nisso antes de morrer.) (Sua assassina foi Bellatrix Lestrange.) (Pra ele, ela nunca deixaria de ser a Bella.)

-

**(Cena 4)**

Talvez tenha sido sua falta de comprometimento consigo mesmo que arrastou Regulus para um poço de mediocridade. Nunca foi especialmente bom ou mal, apenas um garoto enjaulado nas paredes do próprio corpo, sem nunca se superar em nada, sem nunca ver o sol.

Entretanto no final, quando ele soube que o irmão tinha ido parar em Azkaban (o que era muito ironico, tendo em vista que Sirius era o _mocinho_ naquela guerra.), Regulus entendeu porque muita gente se suicida por não aguentar carregar o peso do fracasso.

De certa forma, foi o que ele fez.

De certa forma, a culpa foi toda de Sirius.

Sua última tentativa de agradar o irmão, resgatada das profundezas da infância, quando Regulus sorria e se oferecia a trocar de presente com Sirius – porque os de Sirius nunca eram tão bons quanto os de Regulus. Desta vez não houveram gritos, não houveram risadas forçadas de desprezo nem o olhar arrogante do primogênito.

Desta vez, Regulus estava sozinho com Monstro naquela estúpida caverna cheirando a morte (literalmente, já que a água estava cheia de _inferius_.). E foram as dores mais antigas que reabriram enquanto Regulus se forçava a engolir aquela água amaldiçoada pensando somente no medalhão escondido no fundo da bacia.

Regulus nunca diria a ninguém que os gritos de agonia que ressoaram sobre as águas escuras e as paredes rochosas eram de arrependimento por tudo aquilo que ele nunca disse ao irmão.

(Ele devia ter seguido Sirius na chuva.)

_Ao lorde das Trevas,_

_Sei que estarei morto muito antes de você ler isto,_

_Mas queria que você soubesse que fui eu que descobri seu segredo._

_Eu roubei a verdadeira Horcrux e pretendo destruí-la assim que possível_

_Encaro a morte na esperança de que quando encontrar o seu par,_

_Você será mortal mais uma vez._

_R.A.B._

_-_

**Nota:** Olá pinguins.

Mais uma vez, aqui estou eu escrevendo sobre os meus pontos de vista distorcido da vida dos Black. Eu sou apaixonada por eles, não preciso nem admitir, e adorei escrever finalmente algo um pouco mais focalizado no relacionamento do Six e do Regulus. Me deixa triste o relacionamento deles, tudo que podia ter sido e não foi... Mas é isso aí, ao menos me rendeu minha nova oneshot.

Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a quem leu e, um pouquinho mais, a quem deixar reviews à autora e deixá-la contente.

Beijinhos, Fanii.


End file.
